Everytime We Touch
by HP4EverLuver
Summary: Taylor's having trouble learing a song on the piano. Who's gonna end up helping her? Songfic to Everytime we touch, the slow verision. It's really bad, but please read anyway. I accept annomus reviews, so please review!


_**I still hear your voice**_

_**When you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams**_

Taylor McKenzie sat frustrated at the piano in the East High School Auditorium. It was 4:15 on a Wednesday and because after school activities had been canceled for the week, the school was empty. Not most knew that Taylor had been playing piano since she was 8. She had a recital coming up, and she couldn't get this one song right. She was about to give up and go home, when a voice from behind startled her.

"Taylor? I've been looking for you everywhere babe. Why are you in an empty school?" Taylor turned around to see her boyfriend of 2 months walking across the stage towards her, his basketball tucked under his arm.

_**Forgive me my weakness**_

_**But I don't know why**_

_**Without you it's hard**_

_**To survive**_

"I can't play this song right no matter how many times I play it." Taylor said while picking up her sheet music. She was about to throw it everywhere, when Chad grabbed it out of her hands. "Who are you and what have you done with Taylor? Because the Taylor I know never talks like that." Chad took this moment to actually look at the song she was attempting to play. "Hey, I know how to play this." Taylor looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. It was hard to imagine Chad sitting at a piano and actually playing it.

"You do?" She asked. Chad's afro nodded.

"Just like my mom's obsessed with Michael Crawford, my aunt's obsessed with pianos. She made me learn how to play it. Chad winced as if remembering it brought back bad memories. Taylor sighed.

""Well you knowing how to play it doesn't help me." Chad smiled and stood up behind Taylor. He put the basketball on the floor and placed his hands on top of Taylor's, which were on the keys.

"Now, relax. Stop thinking about it and trying to make it perfect. Just feel the music." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

_**Cause every time we touch**_

_**I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss **_

_**I swear I could fly**_

Chad began to play, using Taylor's hands. He was actually a pretty good teacher. He went line by line and started over each line until she had memorized it. After about 20 minutes of this, Taylor could play the song on her own, with her eyes closed. Chad sat down next to Taylor on the piano bench.

"Thanks Chad." Taylor said as she hugged him. Chad grinned.

"What are boyfriends for?" He said with a wink. Taylor rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Chad pouted. "You missed." Taylor leaned in again, but this time, Chad put his hands on either side of her face and brought his lips down to hers.

_**Can't you feel my heartbeat fast**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**Want you by my side**_

Taylor wasn't a big fan of PDA, (Public Displays of Affection) so they didn't really makeout during school. And having to see her and not kiss her like he wanted to for 8 hours was hard on Chad's hormones which had taken control of his brain.

_**And every time we touch**_

_**I feel the static**_

_**And every time we kiss**_

_**I reach for the sky**_

Taylor wasn't doing that much better controlling herself either, but when Chad's lips hit her collarbone, she heard the warning bells go off. "Chad! Chad! Chad, please stop!" Chad snapped back to reality. He jumped a foot away from Taylor.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I swear!" Taylor chuckled, amazed at how much he was getting worked up about it.

"Chad, it's okay. I understand."

_**Can't you feel my heartbeat so**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Need you in my life**_

_**Your arms are my castle**_

_**Your heart is my sky**_

_**They wipe away tears**_

_**That I cry**_

Chad sighed in relief that she wasn't gonna call the cops for sexual harassment. "I'll walk you home." He said while wrapping an arm around Taylor's waist, his basketball long forgotten.

_**Oh, the good and the bad times**_

_**We've been through them all **_

_**You make me rise **_

_**When I fall**_

He grabbed her backpack and Taylor grinned. She was lucky to have such a great boyfriend.

_**Cause every time we touch**_

_**I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss**_

_**I swear I could fly**_

"Hey Chad," Chad looked in her eyes to show he was listening.

_**Can't you feel my heartbeat fast**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**Want you by my side**_

"Promise me one thing."

"And what would that be Tay?"

_**Cause every time we touch**_

_**Can't you feel my heartbeat so**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Need you in my life**_

"Next time you wanna kiss me like that, make sure school security cameras aren't watching."

_**Cause every time we touch**_

_**I feel the static**_

_**And every time we kiss**_

_**I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you feel my heartbeat so **_

_**I can't let you go need you in my life **_


End file.
